


Never Have I Ever

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel learns about Dean and Sam's realtionship, Drink Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sam Winchester, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Passive Aggressive Castiel (Supernatural), Passive Aggressive Dean Winchester, Passive Aggressive Sam Winchester, Some implied wincestiel, Team Free Will get drunk, There is wincest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Castiel joins Dean and Sam in a game of Never Have I Ever; doing so he uncovers some secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on the stories I have, but I decided to play around with this idea. This work does focus on Castiel learning about Dean and Sams' secrets fyi
> 
> Enjoy :)

The three grown men sat at the table, books piled in the corners. Directly in the middle were bottles and bottles of an assortment of alcohol just waiting to be drunk. In front of each of the men were shot glasses, completely empty, but not for long.

“I don’t understand what this ‘game’ is, Dean” Castiel stated, forming quotation marks when he said game.

Of course, Dean found a way to convince both Castiel and his younger brother to play a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’. While Sam knew how to play the game, Castiel was in the dark about it.

“It’s simple, Cas. We each take turns saying ‘Never Have I Ever’ and saying something we, personally, have not done. First one wasted, and taps out, loses” He said with his infamous grin.

Castiel nodded his head as he squinted down at the shot glass, recalling the last time he was wasted. It was different then as he found a bar, and drank it. 

“Yeah but Dean forgot to mention that the questions get a bit personal, eventually” Sam added, a sly smirk on his face as he stared at Castiel.

The angel of the lord looked between both brothers, unsure of whether or not he should participate in the ‘game’ they were playing. 

“Fine, let us begin” He said, filling up his shot with alcohol.

Dean and Sam followed, filling up their shot glasses to the brim. The air was buzzing with anticipation as they all looked at each other, wondering who would go first.

“I guess I’ll start; Never Have I ever been an Angel Of The Lord” Dean smirked as he stared directly at Castiel.

Cas cocked his head to the side as he stared at Dean, the look on his face clearly said how betrayed he felt. He looked down at the shot, picking it up in his hand, and putting it to his lips. He threw his head back, downing the drink, and set it back on the table.

“Low blow Dean, low blow” Sam chuckled,”Never Have I Ever been marked by an Angel” Dean glared at Sam as his hand wrapped around the shot glass, raising it to his lips, and downing it.

Castiel was completely baffled by how passive aggressive the questions were, wondering what he should ask to match the brothers’ questions.

“Uh, Never Have I Ever had sexual intercourse with many female partners” He stated, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

Sam looked completely off guard by the question while Dean was trying to contain his laughter. After a few moments of silence, aside from the chuckles that escaped from Dean’s lips, the brothers filled their shot glasses, and downed them.

“Never Have I Ever had sex with a demon” Dean said, making eye contact with his brother.

Sam glared at Dean, his lips trying to form words, but he was at a loss for them. Anger bubbled within as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon, and poured it into his shot glass. He brought it to his lips, muttering a curse before downing it.

Castiel watched, perplexed by how this ‘game’ could be any type of fun. It only seemed to cause anger and pain. Then again, these were the winchesters.

“Never Have I Ever went to hell and tortured souls” Sam said, a bit of anger in his tone.

Dean glared at his brother, a look in his eyes were warning Sam not to continue with were his questions were going. It was only a few more moments before his eyes softened, and a laugh erupted from him.

“Easy there little brother, don’t go all badass on me now” He laughed, pouring himself a shot and taking it.

Castiel didn’t know what to say next as both Winchester’s were looking at him, waiting for a passive aggressive ‘Never Have I Ever’.

“Never Have I Ever been mistaken to be intimate with my own brother?” He said, although it sounded more like a question.

Both brother’s eyes widened as they stared at Castiel, completely caught off guard by the questions. Castiel began to wonder if he had triggered something within the boys, something that may irritate them.

He was well aware of the fact the brothers were mistaken for lovers often, and it seemed to make them highly uncomfortable when brought up. It only seemed right to bring it up if they were going to be passive aggressive.

They finally poured themselves a shot, taking one glance at each other before downing it.

“Never Have I Ever disobeyed an order from God and other Angels” Dean said, his sly smirk returning to his face.

Castiel glared at the winchester as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol, filling his shot glass. Even Sam thought that that had been a low blow, but that was the entire point of the game.

Well that and something else…

“Never Have I Ever been mistaken to be in love with an Angel named Castiel” Sam chuckled.

Dean shot a glare at his brother, not even bothering to look over at Castiel’s confused expression. He promised that later on he would make sure his brother knew to never cross him again, or bring that up, ever.

“I will kick your ass, Sammy. Mark my words” Dean said as he poured a shot, and downed it.

“Yeah, sure you will Dean. Is that all you’re going to do?” Sam winked, suggestively.

Before Cas could question the nature of Sam’s question, he was caught off guard by a heavy book being thrown at Sam’s head.

Another book soon followed, this one hitting its mark.

“Dean, stop being so childish” Castiel said, sternly, trying to not show just how amused he was.

Dean wanted to argue about how he was not being childish, but one sideways glance from the Angel shut him up.

Sam held his stomach as he couldn’t stop laughing at the reaction he had gotten from his brother.

“Never Have I Ever chose my brother over anyone or anything” Castiel said.

Both of the boys chuckled as they poured their shots, raising their glasses to each other before taking them.

“Never Have I Ever cared about Dean WInchester” His smirk turned upside down for a split second, before returning to his shit eating grin.

Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes as they poured their shots, taking them with pride. 

“Never Have I Ever had sex with 2 chicks” Sam stated, looking directly at his brother.

He remembered how his brother had sex with twins, more than once, when he thought he was going to hell, and not returning. Although he himself wouldn’t mind a threesome, he never found anyone he would want to have one with.

“You know what? I take my shot with pride that I banged two people at once” Dean smirked as he took his shot, smiling the whole time.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, waiting for Castiel to say something.

“Um, Never Have I Ever been intimate with another male” He said, honestly not expecting either of the men to drink.

The winchester brothers stared at each other as if they were having a conversation no one else could hear. Their eyes held so many different emotions, and it was hard to identify what they were, but Cas could tell there was a secret between them.

Dean was the first to reach for the whiskey, filling up his glass before handing it over to his brother who filled his own up too.

Castiel stared in complete shock as the boys clinked their glasses, and downed the shots. There was a lot of things he wasn’t caught too off guard by when it pertained to the Winchester’s. From threesomes to selling their souls for each other, he thought he had seen it all from the two.

But this, this was a complete surprise.

“H-How? W-Who?” Castiel questioned, his eyes holding nothing but confusion and curiosity as he looked back and forth between the two men.

Yes, they were both attractive and they were bound to get hit on by men. He never would have guessed that either, both, had been in bed with men! Here he thought that the two were as straight as any man could be.

“Never Have I Ever drank a bar” Dean said, completely ignoring just how confused the Angel was.

Cas looked back and forth between the brothers, searching for answers in their faces. Sam was looking down at the glass in his hands, a smirk plastered onto his face. Dean was completely nonchalant as if he didn’t just admit to having been intimate with a man.

“You’re suppose to drink Cas, remember? That’s the whole point of the game” Sam chuckled as he finally looked up, and stared at Cas.

The angel nodded as he filled his glass, and put it to his lips. He could already feel some sort of buzz at the back of his head, almost like fog.

“Never Have I Ever lived for more than a hundred years” Sam said with an awkward chuckle.

Castiel, still curious about what had just happened, hesitantly took another shot. It felt as if the boys were trying to make him drink more, perhaps to forget that they drank when he said ‘Never Have I Ever been intimate with another male’.

“Never Have I Ever been truly in love with another male” Castiel said as the fog started to fill his mind even more.

He looked between the brothers as they shared looks before finally pouring themselves a shot. 

His jaw hung as he stared at the brothers, his curiosity had spiked up even more. He honestly would have never thought that the winchester boys were not only not straight, but in love with men.

A little suspicions began to tug at him from the back of his mind, and he had a new theory he wanted to test out.

“Never Have I Ever been a fallen Angel” Dean said, smirking at Castiel.

The Angel didn’t hesitate to take his shot as he wanted it to be his turn as soon as possible. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the Winchester’s wanted him to be more curious.

“Never Have I Ever chosen the Winchester’s over God and the Angels” Sam said, smirking as he took a side glance at his brother.

Once again, Castiel didn’t hesitate to take his shot as he wanted to hurry up and test out his theory. Although he had already had suspicions about the Winchester boys, he never really thought that it could be possible.

While his brothers and sisters knew very well how the Winchester boys were, he didn’t think it was possible.

“Never Have I Ever been in love with my brother” He said, the words coming out hurried.

Castiel waited for any reaction to come from the brothers; a slight sign of discomfort, denial, disgust, anything that would prove his theory right or wrong.

Instead of getting an outburst of some sort, the brothers both took a bottle of bourbon, not even bothering with filling their shot glasses. They, instead, drank straight from the bottle, not stopping until the taste burned their throats.

“I, uh, I’m at a complete loss for words. Dean, Sam” Castiel didn’t know how to react.

It seemed that his brothers and sisters were correct; the Winchester boys were in love with each other.

Dean smirked as he looked over at his brother, the gaze he had especially for Sam was now as clear was water to Castiel. The looks the boys would exchange were not platonic as he once thought they were. 

No, he could clearly see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other. As to why he didn’t see this early was beyond him since even a blind man could see this love.

“My turn; Never Have I Ever possessed a vessel” Dean smirked, his voice nonchalant as if he didn’t just confess he was in love with his brother.

Cas should have scolded the boys about how disgusting and frowned upon their love was, but he knew that would be a lie. Even he could see this love was meant to be, even if it was taboo.

So instead of being disgusted with the Winchesters, he decided to smile, and take a shot.


End file.
